1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a three-in-one socket of an electronic card connector adaptable to three different types of electronic card connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A notebook computer or other electronic apparatus is equipped with a card reader. The card reader has an electronic card connector for accessing data of an electronic card such as PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) card, smart card and express card. The electronic card connector has a plastic main body formed with a slide slot in which a corresponding electronic card can be slid. Multiple terminals are inlaid in bottom end of the slide slot. One end of each terminal extends out of the plastic main body to be soldered on a circuit board. When an electronic card is inserted into the connector to electrically connect with the terminals, a user can read the data of the electronic card via the card reader or store data into the electronic card.
In manufacturing of the card reader, the terminals of the electronic card connector are directly soldered on the circuit board. In order to meet the requirements of three different kinds of electronic cards, the manufacturers must manufacture different circuit boards on which three different types of electronic card connectors are soldered. This leads to trouble in manufacturing and management.